Episode 1694 (12 November 1998)
Synopsis Jamie tells Phil that Billy's a headcase - he doesn't need a reason to have a go at him. An enraged Billy overhears and wants to know what it'll take for Jamie to learn a lesson, he grabs Jamie and punches him in the stomach. Angry, Phil tells him to leave him alone - he's only 16. Billy reckons he needs to be taught a lesson. Phil grabs Billy by the neck and holds him over the balcony. Jamie shouts at Phil to stop - telling him he's gonna kill him. Phil lets Billy go. Jamie is annoyed with Phil, knowing he'll get it twice as bad once he's gone. Jamie tells Phil he goes for him once or twice a week - when he gets wasted. He says he's seen enough of what alcohol can do to someone never to drink and blames Phil for being just the same telling him he could have killed Billy, and that's probably why his wife and kid left. Phil gets annoyed and shouts at Jamie saying he'd never hit Ben. Jamie shows Phil loads of bruises on his stomach and ribs and asks if he's going to help this. He tells Phil to go home, there's nothing he can do for him. The next morning, Phil notices Jamie's bed hasn't been slept in. He gives Billy a piece of his mind, telling him he makes him sick. Billy blames the drink and tells him to leave. Phil warns Billy not to harm Jamie. After searching, Phil finally finds Jamie. Jamie admits that he still misses his Dad. Phil tells Jamie he's an alcoholic, and he's sorry he scared him last night but he scared himself more. Phil and Jamie go for some breakfast. Jamie tells Phil he has nobody - no family or friends, because his dad was his best mate. He asks Jamie to come back to Walford with him. Jamie refuses. Phil tells Jamie he can't leave him here hiding from Billy every time he drinks. Phil starts his drive back to Walford but when he stops at some lights Jamie jumps in saying "home James". Gina and Ian continue kissing. Ian pulls back and said he shouldn't have done that, it was wrong of him. Steven saves the moment by turning up, not being able to sleep. Ian tries to explain to Gina that he's been on his own a long time. Gina tells Ian "you get used to it" - she'll never find Mr. Right because she's Miss wrong - she can't have children. Ian is shocked and upset and tells Gina he's not taking the baby to spite her - he's had loads of experience and knows the baby will be better off. Gina thinks Ian is rubbing it in about her not being able to have children and is annoyed. Ian worries about making a speech at the funeral. He is shocked to find Barry at the funeral who tells Ian Cindy was a friend and he wanted to pay his respects. Ian can't bring himself to make his speech so Barry makes a very moving one. At Cindy's graveside Ian finally gives his speech and name's Cindy's baby Cindy in memory of her. Ian tells Gina and Bev that he can give the baby love, but he can't give her all the time she needs or handle the responsibility. He wants Gina to bring her up. An emotional Gina hugs Ian thank you. Bev and Gina discuss practicalities. Gina tells her they've got to try. Ian offers to set up a trust fund. Bev finally agrees to give it a go. Promising regular visits, Ian and Steven leave for Walford. Credits Main cast * Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder * Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick * Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden * Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor * Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt Guest cast * Gina Williams - Nicola Cowper * Bev Williams - Diane Langton Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes